


The Long Haul

by Inevitinfini



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Begging, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Dave Strider, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Comedy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Karkat, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Married Life, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protectiveness, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, Sub Dave Strider, Tall Karkat, Teasing, Tenderness, Top Karkat Vantas, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Troll Biology (Homestuck), Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini
Summary: It's Karkat's birthday and his fourth anniversary of marriage with Dave. Gifts are given, surprises are attempted, sex is had.The two had gotten married at age 23, and now they lived happily together as content 27 year olds. It just so happened that their anniversary, also Karkat's birthday, was today. They anticipated some visitors as a result, but once it got late and they knew no one would be coming by, they had plans. Dave especially had plans. Each year he made it his mission to knock Karkat's socks off with a romantic surprise, and this year would be no different.





	The Long Haul

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent davekat-centric alternate ending to keep all the things I liked in the epilogue and leaving out what squicked me.

Karkat and Dave had been living together for almost a decade now, enjoying a peaceful domestic life in their shared Alternian style hive on Earth C. They liked a low profile lifestyle, and kept to themselves mostly aside from occasionally inviting friends over or going to visit them in their homes, especially Terezi and June (who no longer went by John and had begun her transition after realizing her repressed gender years before), Dirk, Roxy, and Rose and Kanaya.

The two had gotten married at age 23, and now they lived happily together as content 27 year olds. It just so happened that their anniversary, also Karkat's birthday, was today. They anticipated some visitors as a result, but once it got late and they knew no one would be coming by, they had plans. Dave especially had plans. Each year he made it his mission to knock Karkat's socks off with a romantic surprise, and this year would be no different. 

They sat together on their couch, flipping boredly through the TV channels as Dave leaned into Karkat's shoulder. Karkat had been shorter than Dave on the meteor, then had matched his height by 20, and just before they'd gotten married Karkat had his first true adult molt, suddenly standing half a foot taller than Dave and built like an oak tree. Dave had found watching the transformations fascinating, and he'd be damned if Karkat wasn't consistently gorgeous the whole time. Took some getting used to when karkat suddenly towered over him and doubled him in width, but honestly Dave found the new size difference incredibly attractive and had absolutely no complaints. Karkat had warned him that trolls don't normally stop growing until they die, unless they have some sort of specific mutation to their growth genes, this is why the Condesce had been so unbelievably tall and Amazonian. Although molts occur less frequently with age, so growth does slow significantly after the first adult molt. 

They finally settled on watching a rerun of one of Karkat's many favorite romcom shows, Dave didn't pay a lot of attention to it but he watched absently while planning their evening internally. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock, their first visitor. 

"Come in, it's unlocked-!" Karkat called in response, both of them watching to see who it would be first. The door opened and in stepped June, who was smiling and holding two gift boxes. "Hey fellas! Hope you weren't preoccupied! Came to say happy birthday and also happy anniversary, I know it's not exactly obligatory to get your friends gifts for their anniversary but I have to for my two favorite dudes, didn't want Dave to feel left out." She joked, setting the boxes down in front of them and taking a seat on the lounge chair next to the couch. Honestly she also took any opportunity to give Dave gifts, after learning he pretty much never got many as a kid, aside from the occasional cheap or free gift like his old mixing setup (which wasn't in great condition), or cheap posters.

"Aww June you didn't have to do that!" Dave smiled and shook his head fondly at his friend, who he'd gotten extremely close to again after all these years. Karkat laughed under his breath. "Thanks, June." He really loved their friendship and had grown to appreciate her a lot over the years himself, knowing how positively she had impacted Dave's life over the course of their long friendship.

The men sat forward to open their gifts, Karkat's eyes lighting up at a box set of one of his favorite series and a new massive romance novel tucked neatly into the package together. "Score! Hell fucking yeah. You're the shit, Egbert." She smiled humbly and waved a hand dismissively. "What kind of friend wouldn't know what to get their favorite power couple for gifts?" Dave opened his gift and immediately smiled as he saw a SBaHJ tee, wrapped around a flat rectangular object. He moved the shirt and gasped, finding a beautiful framed photo of himself and Karkat on their honeymoon, a candid shot that she'd taken herself that day, because she'd accompanied them for a few hours that day in the forest. They hadn't gone far for their honeymoon, they'd just taken to a cabin for a week to spend time together in nature.

The picture was gorgeous and Dave had told her many times how much he loved it, because the two newlyweds were smiling and leaning on each others' shoulders. They'd been laughing over the fact that Karkat had tripped and nearly toppled Dave over with him, still adjusting to his new size at the time. 

"I love this what the hell I'm hanging this as soon as possible. Holy shit, June you absolute legend." She smiled proudly and bounced happily in her seat. "I'm so glad you two like them!" Karkat was dewy eyed over the photo, and in a moment of rare open sentimentality, pulled her into a hug. "You know I'm a fucking sap how dare you." She giggled and returned the hug, obviously pleased with the reactions that this had earned. "You are a huge sap, we all know, Karkat." 

They all sat around talking for a while before June left them to have their day together, leaving after getting a giant hug and one last thank you from Dave. 

Not long after, along came the others that they expected, Dirk and Roxy showing up together soon after June bearing their own gifts. It seemed everyone had the same idea of giving both of them something. 

Dirk had given Karkat a small robotic crab he built himself, with a remote control device, which could also be set to free will as if it were a pet, and had brought Dave a new piece of equipment for his mixing table, with all the bells and whistles and functions Dave didn't even know existed. Karkat had fallen in love with the crabbot and had immediately turned it on to roam the room, watching it bump into things as it figured out how to navigate with free roam on. Roxy had brought a pair of joke shirts, one for Karkat that said "Big things" and one for Dave that said "Small packages." They all had a good laugh at that, Dave nearly crying from laughter. "Hey Rox do you take constructive criticism?" They snickered deviously and nudged his arm. "Absolutely not, Dave." Dirk couldn't contain himself, wheezing audibly, "I didn't even know what they got for you guys holy shit Lalonde that's comedy gold." Meanwhile, Karkat had turned a deep red and was laughing so hard he was silently cackling into his hand, holding his face in embarrassed amusement.

After that rather entertaining and chaotic visit, the two had left together after a big hug for both of them from Roxy, ever affectionate especially to Dave, who they had really taken to over the years, especially with his flawless and instantaneous adjustment to them coming out as nonbinary and asking to be referred to neutrally. Not that anyone had been awful about it, Dave had simply adjusted the quickest aside from Dirk and Calliope and had absolutely no slip ups, and it left an impression on them.

Rose and Kanaya followed, showing up hand in hand to drop in, bearing their own gifts. Karkat and Dave were a bit overwhelmed by everyone doing this, but were extremely appreciative. Kanaya had given Karkat a locket, square and engraved with all four quadrant suits on the front, and inside was a photo of Dave. Kanaya knew Karkat too well, and the gift made him actually cry. Not just tearing up, he was genuinely emotional and thanked her repeatedly for it, promising to cherish it. For Dave she'd brought a matching locket with Karkat's photo, rendering Dave equally emotional as soon as he realized they were being given a matching pair.

After they'd recovered from the emotional response to Kanaya's extremely thoughtful gift, Rose presented them with her own. A new handmade sweater for Karkat, who wore sweaters nearly constantly, even to this day. It was made from an incredibly soft material, and Karkat found himself immediately pulling it on over his plain black t-shirt. For Dave, Rose had brought a crow skeleton set up on a wire frame on a wooden stand. This immediately brought Dave back to his younger years, and he was touched she remembered his old hobby of collecting such things. Leave it to Rose and Kanaya to have some of the most well thought out gifts. 

Kanaya gave Karkat a warm maternal hug and a fond platonic kiss on the cheek while Rose and Dave exchanged a quick hug, Rose not necessarily being affectionate to anyone but Kanaya. Dave took no offense to this however, knowing it's just how Rose is. After this they excused themselves politely, wishing Karkat a happy birthday and both of them a happy anniversary. With that, they could finally expect to be alone for the night, and so Dave set his plan into motion. 

Dave snuck off to the balcony on their roof, setting up a picnic for two while Karkat was absorbed in his new book downstairs. He rubbed his hands together, smirking victoriously at his accomplishment. He'd transformed their average rooftop to a whole new look, strings of lights adorning the railing and cushions laid out atop the picnic blanket for comfort. He knew Karkat was fond of comfortable piles after all, just one of those silly troll habits. He went back downstairs, finding Karkat absolutely lost in the novel.

"Babe, c'mere when you find a stopping point." Almost immediately Karkat put his bookmark in and stood, showing he'd been expecting something. Dave supposed doing something every year started to ruin the element of surprise, but he had consistently done something new each time to keep up some semblance of mystery. 

Dave led Karkat up to the balcony, smiling as Karkat laid eyes on the setup, which looked even more appealing as the sun began to set and stars began to creep into the sky. Karkat looked at him with a warm smile. "I fucking knew you were going to do something again, you just can't resist can you?" Dave laughed and shrugged. "Not a chance, Kat."

They both took a seat on the cushions and turned their gazes up to the sky, watching the stars come out in comfortable silence. Dave leaned into Karkat's side, sliding his hand over the top of his and locking their fingers tenderly. Karkat squeezed his hand, laying his head on top of Dave's as they simply enjoyed each other's presence. Dave turned his head and pressed a cheeky kiss to Karkat's throat, laughing under his breath at Karkat's instantaneous purr response. Although now that he was so large and broad chested, his purr had begun to sound more like a tiger's rumbling growl. In any other context that would be terrifying, but alas Dave had a pavlovian reaction, conditioned from years of hearing it to find this both adorable and incredibly sexy. 

Karkat chuffed, smirking down at Dave with a knowing side eyed gaze. Dave raised a smug eyebrow, feigning innocence. "Whaaat-?" Karkat rolled his eyes, leaning closer to Dave's face. "We've been married for four years Dave. I know the look on your face when you're trying to get fucked. You don't have to play coy." Dave turned red, but his smirk remained. "That's no fun-" 

Karkat laughed low in his chest, face inches away from Dave's. "Fun? I'll show you fun-" and with that, they were making out like their early repressed selves all over again. Once these two started, they would reach maximum levels of intensity very quickly, and that is honestly just how they had always been and always would be. Dave snaked his arms around Karkat's neck, balling his fists into his messy dark waves. Karkat pulled Dave into his lap quite easily, his strength and size making it effortless to push Dave around these days. 

Dave most definitely didn't mind this, in fact, he craved it.

Dave hadn't expected things to move this fast tonight, but he couldn't complain. The food Dave had brought up in a basket sat forgotten and unacknowledged as the pair played tug o' war with each other's lips unceremoniously. Karkat wrapped his thick arms around Dave's middle, pulling their bodies flush together as Dave elicited a small nearly inaudible whimper in response, which Karkat's precise predatory ears picked up on anyway. He wasn't sure if Dave could even hear himself make these tiny noises sometimes, but Karkat most certainly heard them, and adored them. Karkat rolled, placing Dave beneath him on the rooftop as he loomed above, blotting out the gorgeous multicolored darkening sky with his imposing figure. He eyed him over like one would eye a glass of water in the desert, like something irresistible, and like something he couldn't live without. Dave pulled him back down into another breathless kiss, cupping a hand to his cheek while pulling him close with an arm still draped over his neck.

There was something about Karkat's large size that would set something off in Dave, a sort of feral yearning that reminded Dave that Karkat could break him any moment, but never would. With all of Dave's trauma and violent past, this gentle giant had the human wrapped around his claw. Dave trusted Karkat like no one before, and this trust had only grew in size with the troll. As he grew stronger he only further proved his tender and protective nature by never using his strength to hurt Dave or force him into anything. He used his strength to cherish him, to protect him, and to only give roughness when asked to. On this particular night, Dave wanted his husband to fucking wreck him, and that's all there is to it.

Karkat pulled back, panting softly and staring down at Dave with a heavy lidded gaze. "What do you say we take this inside before we give the neighbours a show?" Dave nodded, quietly yelping as the troll quickly picked him up bridal style and whisked him downstairs to their bedroom. Karkat laid him down and slid onto the bed above him, settling himself between his husband's legs and lifting his thighs, encouraging him to wrap them around his waist. Dave did so eagerly, arms thrown up to lay lazily at either side of his head while he stared in lovestruck awe at Karkat.

No matter how many times they did this, the novelty never wore off. Dave would always look at Karkat with a borderline worshipping stare, he was absolutely whipped and happy about it. Karkat grinded their hips together slowly and Dave whined under his breath, feeling Karkat's impatient bulge already wriggling stubbornly and seeking him out, jeans be damned. Dave rolled his hips slowly, making a choked noise at the friction. He gently pushed Karkat's chest, indicating for him to roll over. Karkat raised a brow but did so, smirking as Dave crawled into his lap. Dave kissed his lips, then his jaw, his neck, his chest. He pushed his shirt out of the way and over his head, trailing kisses down his stomach. Karkat knew where this was going, and braced himself.

Dave tugged Karkat's pants down and sucked a small bruise into his hip, curling a finger around Karkat's bulge as it immediately writhed free. Karkat sucked in a hiss of breath and stared down to watch his expression. Dave always got this very specific face when he went down on Karkat, this intoxicatingly smug and cheeky gaze of confidence, and a look that screamed 'I'm gonna make you forget your own name and remember mine forever.'

Dave chuckled in aroused amusement as Karkat's bulge found his cheek and flicked impatiently. He simply parted his lips and the struggling appendage immediately squirmed into the familiar space, curling against his throat as Dave hollowed his cheeks. Karkat's hands shot down to grasp his hair, a deep moan tore from his throat and his tiger-like rumble returned to send shivers down Dave's spine. Dave's tongue rolled in tandem against the troll's bulge, having memorized the motions long ago. Dave knew how Karkat ticked, and he liked showing it.

Dave closed his eyes briefly as he sank his mouth further around him and swallowed slowly, eyes cracking back open to catch Karkat's reaction. Karkat groaned quietly and gently kneaded his claws against his scalp encouragingly. "Ngh- Dave holy fuck." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, rendered absolutely useless when Dave did this to him. Dave hummed smugly and bobbed his head slowly, teasing his bulge with his tongue. Karkat's hips jerked involuntarily and Dave gagged slightly, followed by a moan. Karkat stammered an apology and Dave pulled back to catch his breath, licking his lips. "Don't be sorry, and don't hold it back." He smirked and gave him a lustful stare, returning his mouth to its work and guiding Karkat's hands back to his hair, encouraging him to be more forceful. 

Karkat took the hint, slowly rocking his hips into Dave's mouth while pushing and pulling his hair to guide him. Dave moaned low and closed his eyes, relaxing his mouth and throat as much as possible while letting his husband fuck his mouth. Karkat was still being so careful, and Dave appreciated this but really wished he would just let loose. Dave moved faster, showing Karkat that he wasn't going to break if he picked up the pace. The troll let out a deep trill in his throat, finally getting the message and bucking his hips recklessly. Every other thrust Dave gagged slightly, but this only turned him on more, earning a pleased whine every time. Karkat had begun to make more noise, growing in volume as Dave proceeded, and moaning with need as he felt himself building up to his climax. "Dave, I'm close-" he warned, loosening his grip to let Dave pull back if he wanted. Instead, Dave only picked up speed himself, flicking his tongue against Karkat's bulge expertly. Dave wasn't really thinking logically, he was thinking in terms of wanting his face fucked regardless of messes or discomfort. He wasn't entirely sure why he enjoyed it so much, but he did nonetheless, even if Karkat struggled with being as rough as he'd like. He found it endearing, knowing it was Karkat's protective nature toward Dave. Even when he was desperate for sexual relief, Dave's safety was a priority to him at all times. 

Karkat's hips snapped up as a shock of sensation ripped through him, gasping and stammering Dave's name as he came. Dave choked a bit on the flood of fluid that immediately gushed into his mouth, but managed to mostly contain the mess before pulling back and swallowing. A few escaped drips hit the sheets, but honestly not much compared to the actual volume of slurry. Years of doing this had Dave a bit over-experienced with swallowing the large quantity of genetic material. He wiped away the translucent red fluid dripping from his lips with his hand, looking up at Karkat with a rather pleased expression. Karkat groaned under his breath and pulled Dave into a heated kiss by his hair, rolling him over and looming above him once more. 

Dave carded his fingers through Karkat's hair, moaning softly against his lips as his thighs were nudged apart. Karkat withdrew from his lips to trail kisses and soft bites down Dave's abdomen, ready to return the favor. He pulled Dave's shirt off, followed by his pants and boxers. Karkat slid onto his belly and settled between Dave's thighs with one leg draped over each shoulder. He kissed the inside of his thighs with a teasing expression, leaving a few small bites for extra measure. Dave whimpered and bit down on his index knuckle in anticipation, legs spreading eagerly. After several moments of this teasing Karkat finally gave what his desperate husband wanted, curling a skilled tongue against his clit while prying his thighs apart. 

Dave let out a lewd gasp and arched his back immediately in response, hips grinding instinctively. He clapped a hand over his mouth and Karkat immediately ceased, clicking his tongue as if to scold him. "Ah ah- I want to hear you. Hand down." Dave complied with a defiant whine, grasping at the sheets on either side of him as Karkat buried his face between his legs once more. This was routine, Dave would feign embarrassment to provoke Karkat, who would then play into exactly what Dave wanted. Dave shuddered as Karkat flicked his tongue, gently kneading his thighs in his hands. Karkat pulled his hips closer and rolled his tongue in a slow circular motion, a pleased rumble rising in his chest, vibrating slightly through him and directly into Dave's clit. Yet another benefit of an alien lover for Dave.

Dave whined at this extra stimulation and tossed his head back with a moan, hands flying to grasp Karkat's messed hair. "Fuck, babe." His legs shook and clamped, and if it weren't for Karkat's hands still holding them open they'd have closed round his head. Dave tugged at his hair uselessly and whimpered, voice raising an octave as he stammered desperately. "Karkat, please-" 

Karkat withdrew just enough to speak, licking his lips. "Please what, Dave? You're gonna have to tell me." Dave wiggled his hips impatiently, panting softly as he spoke. "Hn- cut the rigamarole and fuck me, for the love of-" he was cut off by Karkat kissing him and lifting his hips, bulge curling lazily against his folds. Dave let out a moan against his lips and wrapped his legs around him, attempting in vain to encourage him to get on with it. 

In true Karkat fashion, he teased before giving in, bulge slowly and agonizingly brushing against Dave's entrance. It took great self control to keep his bulge's instinct at bay enough for such teasing, but Karkat had done this enough times to have it down. Dave grasped at his shoulders, nails digging into the tough grey skin out of sheer frustration. 

Karkat pulled back from his lips and kissed his neck sweetly, murmuring into his ear. "I'm gonna have to hear you beg for it." A shiver ran through Dave and he stuttered pitifully. "K-Karkat please, I need-" he gasped as Karkat bit his neck, "Ah-! Please fuck me-" 

Karkat loved this part, tearing down Dave's walls one by one and bringing out this shameless, needy, affectionate side of him. He kissed his jaw and hummed appreciatively, lining himself up to him. "Good boy." He affirmed, earning a whimper in response. Quite suddenly Karkat loosened his control of his bulge, allowing it to bury itself inside of Dave in one unceremonious motion. Dave cried out and threw his head back, insides twitching enthusiastically around the writhing appendage. Karkat sat still a moment before rocking his hips slowly, still drawing things out and holding back for the sake of being a massive tease. Trolls typically have no need to pivot their hips during sex due to bulges being prehensile, but with a human partner Karkat had learned it was best not to be still for long. Dave dragged his nails down his back, barely leaving a mark on the fleshy exoskeleton despite his attempts. Nonetheless Karkat felt the sting and groaned, snapping his hips harshly in retaliation as the slight pain brought out his pitch instincts. Dave keened and tossed his arms back to grasp at the sheets once more as his bulge brushed against his cervix, curling to press into the g-spots it had familiarized to over the years. They grinded their hips together slowly, Karkat locking fingers with Dave and pinning his arms above his head. Dave squirmed beneath him, losing himself and growing increasingly frustrated with the restriction. 

Karkat kissed him with feeling, finally beginning to pick up speed to the pace Dave wanted. Dave responded to this by squeezing his insides around him and giving a loud moan of relief, thighs pressed desperately against the troll's waist. He uselessly attempted to pull his hands free, opting instead to just writhe desperately with no way of retaliating. Karkat saw an opportunity and bit down roughly on Dave's exposed neck, leaving a bright red mark that would definitely bruise later. Dave whined and tilted his head to allow more access, moaning pleasantly as Karkat assailed his neck. 

Suddenly Karkat let go of Dave's hands, hoisting him up by the hips to thrust from a particularly stunning angle, rendering Dave a noisome wreck in moments. Karkat held this pace steadily, repeatedly battering this same spot over and over as Dave grew in volume. With his hands free again he yanked Karkat down into a kiss, a series of wanton moans escaping him as he felt himself nearing orgasm. 

A few more aggressive thrusts later and Dave spilled over the edge, lips parting from Karkat to let out a raw and unchecked cry as his lover continued to rutt into his now overstimulated body. Karkat's growling purr rose in his chest once more and he moaned low against Dave's neck, bulge squirming inside the tight twitching confines of Dave. He gasped and chirped softly as he spilled into a second orgasm. Dave whimpered at the rush of warmth inside of him, limbs turning to jelly as he came down from his high. Karkat pressed several loving kisses to his neck before drawing back to look him in the eyes. He always wanted to immediately ground Dave back in reality, knowing that he would become overwhelmed and spaced out from overstimulation. He nuzzled into his neck fondly, still purring as he comforted him. Dave smiled dazedly and whispered in a hoarse voice. "I love you so much-" Karkat smiled back at him and kissed his lips sweetly as his bulge finally resheathed. He lay Dave fully back on the bed, hands wandering over his hips. "I love you too, Dave." 

Karkat shifted to stand and Dave pouted as he did so. "I'll be right back, promise." Karkat hurried to retrieve a warm wetted washrag to clean them both up, and haphazardly threw it into the hamper before crawling back in with him. He pulled Dave into his arms and buried his face in the smaller man's neck, trailing soft kisses along his shoulder. "Rest now, I'm not going anywhere." Dave wiggled closer and sighed contently, looking an absolute blissed out mess. He fell asleep minutes later, and Karkat was happy to lie there holding him until he could sleep as well. The pair drifted to sleep together, never once letting go of each other in the night.


End file.
